MASACRE DEL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN
by Katie-Soul-Sieth
Summary: Rmance&Humor - Un San Valentín algo movidito para todos! - Ron & Herm (¿se arreglará o se estropeará?), Harry con ¿?, Draco con ¿?, Neville tiene una "grasienta" sorpresa, Cho se pierde, Luna es valiente y... posibilidad de slash! A leer! xD
1. Prólogo: un día para todos

** Pido perdón!!!!!!! **Debido a un problema, he tenido que borrar la historia y, con ello, los reviews que había recibido... Espero que las lectoras que me habían dado su opinión tengan la bondad de perdonarme, porque aprecio de verdad todos sus comentarios. Espero no tener que volver a hacer esto nunca más (sniff sniff). En fin... no sabéis cuánto lo siento!!!!!!!!! (no tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé...). Aixxxx!!!!!!

De todos modos, como es un fic que me gusta, lo vuelvo a subir y espero que tenga aceptación y que a la gente le guste!!!

Me va entrando la inspiración por momentos. Mi pobre alma atormentada necesita expresar lo que siente.

Éste que estáis leyendo será un fic de un solo espacio temporal: un día... El día de San Valentín!!!!!! Yes... Aprovecho para dejar claro que no soy ninguna sensiblona superficial, ni creo tampoco en estos eventos gratuitos para demostrar vete tú a saber qué. Creo que es algo banal, introducido por las grandes marcas y firmas comerciales con el único propósito de conseguir dinero. Eso no quita que sea un día bonito, por supuesto, y esperado por muchos (incluida yo xDxDxD).

Aunque, claro, en el mundo mágico de Harry Potter, eso no existe, así que allí, San Valentín, sí que debe ser una fiesta pura y con más sentido, no? ¿Qué opináis vosotros? xDxDxD

**Disclaimer:** bueno, ya estaréis hartos de leerlo pero yo os lo recuerdo una vez más. Nada de lo que vais a leer aquí me pertenece, ni siquiera el título del fic (que está sacado de un capítulo de una serie). Eso sí: la trama no se le ocurrió a JK: es mía, mía, mía... Aunque ya ves qué consuelo xDxD.

:::::

:::::

MASACRE DEL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN Prólogo 

El día había amanecido gris, nublado y parecía que iba a llover. El frío calaba en las almas de los enamorados y soñadores.

Hermione se levantó con resignación de la cama. Sus compañeras de habitación ya no estaban.

- Si tuviera novio, también hubiera ido corriendo a estar con él... – dijo con tristeza.

Se miró al espejo unos segundos, en silencio. Se mandó un beso a lo Marilyn Monroe, sonriendo de manera sexy y recogiéndose el pelo, haciendo poses teatrales. Se aburría y dejó de hacerlo. Se sintió tentada a volver a meterse en la cama e invernar aquel día, pero lo pensó mejor. Quería ver a cierto pelirrojo, aunque no pudiera acercarse a él más de lo que el decálogo de la amistad permite.

::

Ron y Harry se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El pelirrojo se desperezó ruidosamente, despertando de sus sueños a Neville, que se cayó de la cama y se quejó.

- Hoy estamos a día 14, no?- preguntó sentado en el suelo.

- San Valentín, sí... – dijó Harry con tristeza mirando al vacío.

- El día más fatídico del año, sí... – dijo Ron en la misma posición.

Neville les miró con la tristeza que le habían contagiado, miró al suelo, se miró los pies, sacudió la cabeza, les volvió a mirar, se levantó y se dispuso a darles un abrazo:

- Feliz día de San Valentín, chicos!!!!! – dijo con alegría renovada.

- Neville, búscate a otro... – dijo Ron con desprecio divertido y burlón.

- Sí, creo que hay... cierto slytherin que no te quita el ojo de encima en la clase de pociones – Harry le guiñó el ojo, con una media sonrisa en la boca.

- Tú... ¿tú crees? – Neville tenía los ojos muy abiertos y algo acuosos: parecía estar a punto de llorar. Se les acercó esperanzado.

- Por supuesto que sí!!!! – dijo Ron, dándole un golpecito en el hombro del chico.

Y dicho esto, el pelirrojo y el ojiverde salieron de la habitación dejando solo a Neville para que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer y prepararse para arrasar.

::

Mientras tanto, cierto slytherin salía de la ducha con una toalla enroscada en su cintura y su pecho desnudo. Se puso sus lociones corporales y sus cremas faciales. Se peinó su pelo rubio, liso, perfecto...

- Draco, ¿por qué te preocupas? Si lo tienes todo!!! Seguro que este San Valentín tampoco lo pasas solo... – se dijo a él mismo delante del espejo mientras admiraba sus músculos y su sonrisa.

Al salir de la habitación se topó de frente con la chica que reinaba en... sus pesadillas!!!!!!!

- Parkinson... ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo, furioso por dentro, pero aparentemente tranquilo por fuera.

- Pues, he venido a hacerte un regalo. Tu primer regalo del día de San Valentín de este año... – dijo pícara y empezó a desabrocharse la brusa.

Draco cogió su ropa y volvió a entrar en el baño sin ni siquiera mirarla. Una vez cerrada la puerta le dijo:

- Cuando salga, quiero que tú y tu regalo hayáis desaparecido. Tengo muchos más regalos y de mejor calidad, dicho sea de paso, esperándome ahí fuera.

Pansy, muy ofendida, se marchó dando un portazo a la puerta, como una niña malcriada a la que le han prohibido comer más piruletas.

::

Harry y Ron entraron en el Gran Comedor con la vaga ilusión de no encontrarse allí la típica decoración de Dumbledore, cosa que era bastante improbable. Todo el castillo estaba repleto de ornamentos rojos, lazos, arcos y flechas de caramelo, globos en forma de corazón... y el Gran Comedor no fue una excepción. Un gran coro de ángeles daban la bienvenida a cada alumno que traspasaba el umbral y se ponían a cantar su nombre mientras tocaban el arpa. Fue especialmente embarazoso para Hermione, que entró poco después que ellos y se sentó junto a Ron, con las mejillas más rojas que el pelo de su amigo.

Un incómodo silencio les envolvió parte del desayuno, hasta que un ángel de los que rondaba por ahí, interrumpió en su conversación silenciosa.

- Oh, dulces criaturas.... Vuestro amor está cerca, más de lo que creéis!!!! – y dicho esto lanzó a cada uno una flecha en el corazón. Los tres se asustaron, al igual que otros alumnos que presenciaban la escena. Por suerte no les pasó nada. La flecha se fue evaporando a medida que se les clavaba.

- No nos des estos sustos, por favor... – dijo Ron colérico.

- No dejes que te domine la ira... Abre tu corazón y deja que el amor te llene... – volvió a repetir el ángel teatralmente. Sin más, se fue volando hacia otros estudiantes asustados.

Ron suspiró agachando la cabeza para que no se notara su creciente enrojecimiento. Hermione le miraba de reojo, expectante y tímidamente. Harry les miraba a ambos, curioso y divertido. Decidió no decirles lo que quería decirles y siguió devorando con desgana su tostada.

- Buenos días, Harry... – dijo Giny, que parecía haber salido de la nada.

Junto a ella, con su permanente sonrisa y sus ojos saltones, estaba Luna Lovegood, que no quitaba ojo a Ron.

- A mí no me saludes, eh Giny!!!! – dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto.

_A ti llevo viéndote la cara todos los días de mi vida!!!!_ pensó Giny, pero no quiso estropear más el momento.

Cuando Harry le dedicó una sonrisa, más por cortesía que por otra cosa, la pequeña de los Weasley se puso de un color entre amarillo garbanzo y morado remolacha. Seguidamente recibió un codazo de Luna, que seguía mirando a Ron.

- Auch, Luna!! Em... bueno, me preguntaba si después podríamos venir con vosotros a comer... – la ilusión delataba sus intenciones, aunque ninguno sabía exactamente lo que pretendía hacer aún.

- Claro... No os importa, verdad chicos? –

Pero Ron no había estado escuchando y ni siquiera se había percatado de que Luna le estaba devorando con sus ojos enormes. Hermione, en cambio, sí lo notó y ahora era ella la que mataba a la muchacha, silenciosamente.

- No... ningún problema... – dijo la castaña entre dientes, mirando a Luna desafiante.

- Muy bien, pues... Nos vamos a dar una vuelta... Hasta luego Harry!!!!! – iba a darle dos besos y a felicitarle en el día de San Valentín, pero pensó que eso la delataría demasiado pronto y prefirió esperar.

::

Neville entró en el Gran Comedor triunfante como nunca. Se había puesto su mejor ropa, para su gusto claro, y mucha de una sustancia muggle llamada _gomina_ en el pelo, que le dio una forma bastante curiosa y sospechosa. Un par de chicas le miraron al entrar mientras él se ponía colorado al oír al coro de ángeles cantando su nombre. Empezaba su andadura como rompecorazones... _Esto se me da bien, lo sé... Lástima que las chicas  sean de primero!!!_

Antes de llegar donde estaban el trío de gryffindor, se topó con Giny y con Luna, que le saludaron. Él las miró y sonrió a Luna, que le devolvió la sonrisa. Esto subió los ánimos de Neville, aunque no se percató de que aquella fue una sonrisa distraída y educada, nada más.

Al encontrarse con los alicaídos de Gryffindor intentó subirles en ánimo, pero nada funcionó.

Hermione comenzaba a estar harta de las miraditas que Ron le clavaba de reojo. No podía seguir soportándolas... Se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Tengo una idea... ¿Por qué... por qué no vamos a la biblioteca y... desconectamos un rato? – dijo con entusiasmo fingido.

Ron la miró ahora sin disimulos, algo sorprendido.

- ¿Pretendes que vayamos a la biblioteca un sábado? ¿Y encima en San Valentín? -

- No veo que tengas ninguna cita, Ronald... –

La castaña le miraba con lo que Harry percibió que eran ojos de enamorada. Pero el pelirrojo no lo notó. Se quedó algo parado: Hermione tenía razón... No tenía ninguna cita y la persona con la que quería tenerla les estaba proponiendo ir a la biblioteca y sumergirse en libros... No sonaba tan mal, al fin y al cabo.

- De acuerdo, total... Me iba a aburrir igual.

- Yo también vengo!!!! – dijo Neville dando un salto.

_Mierda!!!_, pensó Ron. _Bueno, ¿qué esperaba? Una cita en la biblioteca tampoco hubiera sido gran cosa!!!_.

- Id vosotros, yo creo que me quedaré... paseando por ahí... – dijo Harry.

Su mirada se perdía en la puerta del Gran Comedor, por donde, hacía unos segundos, había desaparecido Cho Chang, que se había girado un momento para mirarle y dedicarle una sonrisa. Harry pensó que quizá su día de San Valentín podía tener arreglo.

::

Sin más, Hermione, Ron y Neville se fueron a la biblioteca, cruzándose con parejas besándose detrás de estatuas o en pasillos oscuros. Aquello resultaba muy embarazoso para el pelirrojo y la castaña, que evitaron mirarse hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

- Te llamo luego, guapa... –

Aquella voz les era familiar y la oyeron cuando ya llevaban un rato sumergidos cada uno en su libro, aunque ninguno leía nada. Draco Malfoy, había salido de uno de los pasillos de la quinta estantería y se dirigía ahora a ellos con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro y aires de superioridad.

- ¿Qué hacéis? Leyendo en San Valentín... ¡Qué interesante! Pero claro, es normal que ninguno de los tres tenga una cita... Aunque, eso aún se puede arreglar, nena... – dijo esto último en tono burlón pero serio y lascivo en el oído de Hermione, la cual se incomodó bastante y no pudo menos que dirigir una mirada suplicante a los dos chicos que se sentaban delante suyo.

Neville desvió la mirada y se concentró en su libro: no iba a inmiscuirse en el asunto y no quería acabar el día con un ojo morado.

Fue Ron el que reaccionó, y al instante, se levantó furioso, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

- Malfoy... De-ja-la... – lentamente pero con potencia y autoridad, consiguió que el rubio dejara a Hermione, que se sintió aliviada.

Ahora Draco se dirigía a Ron...

- Tranquilo... Cómetela tú!!! – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonriendo pícaramente.

Ron se puso muy rojo y miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos. Se aguantaron la mirada unos segundos... Eso lo explicaba todo.

- Oh... Pero si aquí tenemos al... apuesto Neville!!!! – le costó pronunciar la palabra "apuesto", pero seguidamente puso su brazo por encima del hombro del asustado gryffindor, actuando fraternalmente. – Vas a triumfar, eh? – sonrisa pícara y falsa – Pues fíjate que sé de un slytherin que te va a gustar mucho... – frunció algo las cejas.

- Malfoy, yo no soy homosex...

- Va... No hace falta que mientas, Nevi... No hace falta!!! Tú ven conmigo...

Y se marcharon de la biblioteca rumbo a algún lugar desconocido... dejando solos a Hermione y a Ron, todavía algo aturdidos.

::

Harry había seguido a Cho y a sus amigas hasta los jardines cercanos al lago. Después se hizo el despistado y se estiró en la hierba. En realidad no sabía por qué había acudido allí. No se atrevería a hablar con ella y ella seguramente tampoco daría el primer paso.

- Hola Harry...!!!!! Estás solo... – una voz femenina hizo que se levantara y dejara de pensar.

- Eh... Giny, Luna... ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – dijo algo incómodo porque Luna, por la ausencia de Ron, le miraba ahora fijamente a él.

- Pero si ya os hemos dicho que íbamos a dar una vuelta... – dijo Giny sonriente.

El ojiverde no sabía qué decir. A escasos metros estaba Cho y si le veía con las dos chicas pensaría que... _Oh, no..._. Cho se dirigía ahora hacia ellos. Había dejado atrás a su séquito de amigas, que volvían al castillo después de haberse encontrado con sus respectivas parejas. _Y ahora está viniendo, está aquí... pero qué?_.

- Harry... ¿cómo estas? – su sonrisa era perfecta.

Resultó que había quedado para hablar con Giny y Luna sobre unas cuestiones que ella debía enseñarles.

- Pero si quieres puedes quedarte y así también nos enseñas... –

La pelirroja sonreía pero no pudo dejar de observar que Harry se ponía nervioso cada vez que Cho le miraba, y que ella no dejaba de sonreírle.

En el cielo se oyó un trueno. El sol, que había estado saliendo y volviendo a marchar durante todo lo que llevaban de mañana, quedó tapado totalmente por un inmensa nube gris. Amenazaba tormenta.

::::::::

::::::::

Continuar

::::::

::::::

Pues eso, si queréis que continúe... ya sabéis!! Me gustaría que me dijerais qué os ha parecido este primer capítulo!!! Ya sé que no es gran cosa, pero mira... Se me ha ocurrido y quería publicarlo. Sed sinceros conmigo, ok?

- ¿Qué pasará entre Hermione y Ron?

- ¿Qué pasará entre Cho-Harry-Giny?

- ¿Qué pasará con Luna?

- ¿Qué pasará con Neville?

- ¿Qué pasará con Draco?

Bueno, si deseáis que continúe, hacédmelo saber, ok?

A darle al botoncito de debajo a la izquierda!!!!! xDxDxDxd

Gracias por adelantado!!!!!!!!!

KisSes

Katie

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana


	2. Decisiones & Cambios de planes

****

Antes de empezar con el capítulo, quiero agradecer a los que habéis leído la primer parte de esta historia... xD Bueno, en realidad no sé por qué hablo en masculino si todas habéis sido... chicas!!!! Bueno, pues eso.... muchas gracias a todas!!!! xDxDxDxD

- **Anny Pervert Snape**: ueeee!!! Muchas gracias por tu RR de nuevo!!!!! Jajajaja, ya veo ya, que no me dejas tranquila... (así me gusta, que me sigas!!!!) El primer review otra vez, sí!!!! ;) xD De verdad que me río muchísimo con tus reviews.... Aixxxx!!! Me lo habré leído ya unas 10 veces!!!! ;) Sorry, pero no voy a matar a ningún personaje (ni a Cho ni a Giny jajajaja). Aunque, con lo que has dicho de hacerlas lesbis o un trío con Neville... (mmmm interesante este último punto!!!) véase en mi rostro una sonrisa diabólica . Como ya leíste este segundo chapter, cuando lo publiqué hace días (antes de tener que borrarlo!!! Sniffff) ya sabes lo que pasa en él. Aunque he cambiado ligeramente algunas frases (nada importante). Ahora no es gin-ynia la de la propuesta, sinó la chica que lees abajo. Aixxxx... qué hago? Yo me decanto más por tu opción slash, la verdad... En fin, espero que leas esto (me da la impresión de que lo harás xD) y espero otra vez tus geniales reviews!!!! millones de kisSes 4 you!!!!!!!

- **Chibi Haru-Sama:** hola wapa!!!! Pareces muy maja... Gracias y mil gracias por tu review!!!!! De momento me he leído tu fic "De la amistad al amor..." y está bastante bien, eh? En los reviews ya te digo que debes continuar con él. Aquí te lo repito. Síguelo, ok? Ui!! He podido comprobar que eres una fanática Harry-Giny jejejeje. Y ahora, me veo en el mismo problema que antes (verdad Anny?). ¿Qué hago? Harry-Giny o Harry-Draco? Aixxxx... por God!!!! Bueno, creo que algunas cosas de este capi te gustarán y otras no, obviamente... De todos modos, aprecio muchísimo tu opinión y espero seguir contando contigo como lectora, ok? Aquí tienes a otra amiga... xDxDxD KisSes

****

- **Fallen Fan:** está bien saber que, aunque te pierdas, sabes encontrar el camino de vuelta... Yo me paseo casi cada día, porque, entre la playa, los amigos y mis otras cosas... a veces es difícil encontrar un hueco, pero bueno... xD. Sí, lo borré por un problemilla... aixxxx Lo mal que me supo. Más que nada por las personas que lo habían leído antes. Algunas han vuelto a leerlo (léase Anny xD y tú, por ejemplo), pero bueno... eso da igual!!!! ¿Te gusta la historia? O Qué bien!!!! (happy autor!!!). A ver si actualizas "El último...", que ya hay ganas de saber qué pasa con esos dos, eh? Aixxx muchas muchas gracias por tu review de nuevo!!!!! KisSes....

- **Vale:** ey!!!!! Gracias x tus dos reviews!!! En esta historia y en mi songfic (I hate u but I love u). De éste último ya no esperaba tener RR, por eso te lo agradezco mucho!!! - Te lo agradezco aquí porque como no hay continuación de ese... Bueno, me alegro que te guste mi "masacre" personal, ;) ¡!!!!! Y más aún por volver a dejarme review... (happy face) xD Muchas gracias y... a ver si me sigues leyendo, porque, si te gusta la pareja Ron-Herm, aquí vas a encontrarla... ehem!!!! XD ;) KisSes y... nos leemos pronto… !!!!!!!!!****

****

****

Por cierto, leed TODO, hasta el final, porque os hago una pregunta que quiero que me respondáis, ok? Muchas gracias xDxDxDxD

Aquí empieza el capítulo...

**2nd Chapter: Decisiones y Cambios de planes **

****

Empezó a llover con mucha intensidad en apenas unos minutos. Los jardines de Hogwarts comenzaron a llenarse de charcos de agua y los alumnos que se encontraban paseando en esos momentos, no cesaban de salpicarse con el barro al volver corriendo al castillo.

Harry, junto con Ginny, Cho y Luna habían llegado al recibidor del colegio totalmente empapados. La que presentaba un aspecto más deplorable era Luna. La chica de Ravenclaw había tropezado con las raíces de un árbol, cayendo al suelo encharcado y ensuciándose por completo. Tenía la cara llena de barro y su pelo rubio y largo, normalmente liso, era ahora un amasijo de lodo, suciedad, ramitas y hojas.

- Bueno, dicen que el barro va bien para el cutis!!!! – dijo Cho sonriente. A Harry ya no le gustaba tanto como antaño, pero seguía pareciéndole hermosa. De todos modos, eran ese tipo de comentarios los que le daban a entender que Cho era sólo otra de las muchas chicas superficiales y simples que rondaban por ahí.

La buscadora de Ravenclaw se marchó a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa (_Por Dios! No puedo ir así, ¿qué pensaría la gente?!!_) y quedaron en encontrarse con ella en la biblioteca para seguir con las lecciones.

Por su parte, Ginny casi suplicó a Harry que la acompañara hasta su habitación porque quería cambiarse de ropa (Harry dio gracias a Merlín por el hechizo de impedimento que había en las escaleras). Puso como excusa el hecho de que tenía miedo a ir sola porque las tormentas la atemorizaban. Era mentira. Luna lo sabía, al igual que Harry.

..............................................................................................

Mientras tanto, la biblioteca se había ido quedando desierta. Los enamorados que hacían manitas entre los pasillos y los estantes llenos de libros, se fueron marchando en busca de un lugar más acogedor y menos gélido. Cuando llovía, la biblioteca se convertía, junto con las mazmorras, en una de las zonas más frías del castillo. Eso lo sabía bien Hermione, acostumbrada a pasar horas y horas allí.

Cuando Malfoy se hubo llevado a Neville, Ron y ella habían quedado solos. Un silencio incómodo y cortante les acompañaba. Ambos seguían haciendo como que leían sus respectivos libros. Pero ambos se daban cuenta de las miradas furtivas y temerosas que el otro les enviaba. _¿Cómo romper ese silencio?_ Finalmente, fue Hermione la que habló.

- Em... Ron? Quería decirte... sólo quería decirte... darte las gracias, por defenderme... antes – su nerviosismo y sus frases entrecortadas la delataban.

Ron la miró y sonrió un poco, algo más relajado.

- De nada, para algo estoy yo aquí, no? Aunque tendrías que ir aprendiendo a defenderte tú solita... No siempre estaré yo aquí para protegerte!!! xD – dijo esto con toda su buena fe.

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que a la castaña no le había gustado ese comentario. Ron no entendía por qué.

- Perdona... ¿qué has dicho? – dijo ella, dejando a un lado su polvoriento libro.

- Pues... que no siempre estaré aquí para... – empezó a decir inocentemente el pelirrojo.

- Ya sé lo que has dicho!! Me refiero a que... ¿cómo puedes haber dicho lo que has dicho? – estaba indignada.

- ¿Decir...? ¿decir el qué? – levantó las cejas con una de sus muecas típicas, la de sorpresa total mezclada con algo de enfado.

- Lo que acabas de decir. Que te quede claro que yo no necesito a nadie para que me proteja de nadie, y menos de Malfoy!!!! – dijo altiva y en voz alta.

Podía tomarse esa licencia de chillar puesto que, a parte de que la estancia estaba vacía, la bibliotecaria que siempre llamaba la atención no estaba. Hermione nunca se hubiera atrevido a alzar la voz de esa manera si no fuera por la ausencia de la vigilante, que estaría aprovechando el día libre de San Valentín para hacer manitas con... Filch? Quizá sí, quizá no.

- Oh! Disculpa... pero no parecía así cuando me has suplicado con la mirada que te quitara a Malfoy de encima!!!! – ahora Ron era el que estaba enfadado. _Encima que la ayudo y no es capaz ni de... agradecérmelo!!!_.

Hermione iba a replicar pero no hubiera sabido qué decir. Lo que decía Ron era cierto; en un momento de pánico repentino, les había pedido ayuda. Tenía a Malfoy muy cerca, amenazante... y se había puesto nerviosa.

- Perdona por haberte "obligado" a "rescatarme" – dijo haciendo unos gestos con las manos en ambas palabras.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Hermione y Ron volvieron a coger sus respectivos libros, enfurruñados, pero la chica, pocos segundos después, volvió a dejarlo ruidosamente sobre la mesa.

- Y... se puede saber por qué, siendo TAN altruista y el nuevo protector oficial de los inocentes y desvalidos, no le has dicho nada cuando ha dicho... Bueno, lo último que ha dicho... – no se atrevía a decirlo.

Para su desgracia, Ron parecía haber olvidado aquella pequeña y, aparentemente, insignificante frase.

En realidad no la había olvidado...

- No sé de qué me hablas... – dijo sin dejar de mirar su libro, con el semblante serio.

... la recordaba perfectamente. _Cómetela tú..._. Pero no quería decirla, sería demasiado violento para él.

- Ya, seguro... Pues, fíjate tú, que yo creo que sí la recuerdas. No te atreves a decirla, o qué? – la chica ahora estaba de pie, con las manos apoyadas fuertemente en la mesa. Muy enfadada, miraba a Ron desafiante. Quería que su... amigo... fuera sincero con ella.

- Claro que la recuerdo!!!! – el pelirrojo también se había enfadado más de lo debido. Lo que no sabía Hermione era que aquellas pequeñas y continuas discusiones entre ellos le hacían mucho daño, más que si ella le dejara de hablar durante semanas.

- ¿Pues si te acuerdas, por qué no lo admites?!!! No osas decirla!!!! – Hermione se había puesto colérica.

Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, ella respirando con agitación, él con los labios entreabiertos... No sabía qué responderle, no se atrevía.

- Porque... yo... – empezó a decir, pero no pudo continuar.

No pudo seguir mirándola a los ojos. _No, así no..._. No quería confesarle a Hermione lo que sentía, no aún... No de aquella manera, enfadados y después de haberse peleado.

Nervioso y cobarde, apartó la silla y se marchó corriendo.

............................................................................................

- Malfoy... ¿Se puede saber a dónde...? – empezó a preguntar tímido Neville.

- Mmmm... no, no puedes saberlo. Ahí está la sorpresa!!!!! –

Draco llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos, ajeno a las miradas suplicantes de Neville, que le miraba sin parar.

- Por Merlín!!! Ahora lo entiendo... ¿estás enamorado de... mí, no? – aquello había sonado burlón y ahora Malfoy sonreía a Neville, que se había puesto rojo.

- Yo... es que eres... –

- Ya, bueno... ¿Qué soy? –

_Ui, ui, ui... se está acercando !!! Se me está acercando... demasiado!!! ¿Qué hace?_, pensó Neville mientras Malfoy, que le había empujado contra la pared, lo aprisionaba con una mano apoyada en ésta. Unos segundos de miradas intensas, más por parte del gryffindor que no del rubio. Éste estaba jugando...

- Mira, Neville... Siento desilusionarte, pero... no eres mi tipo!!! – una sonrisa perversa se posó en sus labios. – Pero como te he dicho, sé de un slytherin que no te quita el ojo de encima –

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras. Ahora era Draco el que se divertía mirando descaradamente la cara de Neville, que no dejaba de mirar el suelo, totalmente avergonzado y cohibido por el rechazo que acababa de sufrir.

- Bueno, hemos llegado!!!! – dijo triunfal el rubio – Detrás de esta puerta te espera... tu gran conquista de esta noche, Neville!!!! – con falsa camaradería le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro, que a Neville le dolió mucho.

Después de darle un par de consejos para no fallar en la que Draco le aseguró que sería una noche triunfal, el rubio se marchó.

El pobre Neville se quedó solo, delante de la puerta. _¿Y si no sé qué decir? ¿Y si me quedo en blanco? O peor! ¿Y si la persona que está detrás de la puerta, no es la que yo espero?_. Con ese último pensamiento, se sintió tentado a salir corriendo de allí: aún estaba a tiempo.

Pero antes de que pudiera echarse atrás, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió rápidamente, provocando un corriente de aire muy fuerte que, casi, despeina al engominado Neville.

El gryffindor quedó helado por la mirada del slytherin que había abierto la puerta. Éste le observaba de arriba abajo, con su mirada fría de siempre.

Neville no sabía qué debía decir. Estaba allí plantado, delante de él...

- Pro-profesor Snape... – fueron las únicas palabras que surgieron de su boca.

El aludido sólo le correspondió con una profunda mirada de asco.

..............................................................................................

Harry se cambió de ropa con la mayor rapidez de la que fue capaz y fue corriendo a la biblioteca, esperando encontrar allí a Hermione, Ron y Neville. Finalmente sólo encontró a la castaña, sola y pensativa, con un libro entre las manos y mirando al vacío.

- ¿Hermione... dónde está Ron? – dijo, sentándose a su lado.

- No lo sé... – la chica se veía totalmente ausente..

Harry no dejaba de mirarla. Se la veía preocupada y él no podía hacer otra cosa que preocuparse por ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Herm? ¿Habéis discutido...? – dijo en tono comprensivo. Hermione casi se pone a llorar, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Es que... no lo entiendo!!!! ¿Qué le pasa conmigo? – sus ojos, llorosos, imploraban una respuesta sincera por parte del ojiverde.

- Eso... tendrías que... preguntárselo a él, no crees? –

- No es capaz de ser... sincero conmigo y eso... Yo no puedo ser siempre la que lleve la iniciativa, entiendes? –

- Quizá tendrías que hablar con él del tema... -  Harry empezaba a estar algo harto de la inseguridad de ambos y él no podía soportar ser el confidente de los dos durante mucho tiempo más. No le gustaba estar en el medio siempre.

Hermione sonrió con desgana.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Serviría de algo, Harry? ¿Serviría de algo que le dijese...? – pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

- Puede que sirva para más de lo que crees... – en tono conciliador le puso la mano sobre el hombro. Hermione pareció entenderlo todo, pero no se lo acababa de creer.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Harry se estiró en la silla y se quedó mirando al techo, pensativo.

- Bueno... y... ¿tú y Giny... qué? – dijo la castaña para romper el hielo.

- ¿Yo y Giny... qué de qué? –

- ¿Pues que si ya te ha dicho...? – no acabó la frase. Por la cara que ponía Harry era obvio que Giny no le había dicho nada. _Oooops!!_. Sin querer había delatado a la pequeña de los Weasley.

- ¿Qué me tenía que decir, Hermione? – Harry quería saber. Estaba cansado de ser siempre el último en enterarse de las cosas que le incumbían.

- No... nada... – no sabía mentir y un rictus en los labios la delataba cada vez que se ponía nerviosa o que no decía la verdad.

- Hermione... No me digas que Giny... – empezó a decir el gryffindor.

La chica ponía cara de decir: _Lo siento, pensaba que ya te lo habría dicho..._.

- ¿Giny? Esa soy yo...!!! – la pelirroja, muy sonriente, había entrado en la biblioteca con Luna. Ambas tenían ahora un aspecto mucho más agradable que hacía un rato.

Giny en particular, parecía que se había esmerado mucho en estar guapa a los ojos de Harry. Se había puesto unos vaqueros muy ajustados y un jersey gris de cuello alto. Se había recogido el pelo, ya lavado con algún hechizo rápido.

Harry, simplemente, se hundió más en su silla, intentando evitar la mirada de la pelirroja, que ahora estaba sentada delante suyo, hablando con Luna. No tenían ninguna intención de marcharse.

...............................................................................................

Mientras tanto, la ravenclaw Cho Chang, acababa de dar sus últimos retoques a su pelo, su maquillaje y su ropa, al tiempo que comentaba con sus compañeras de cuarto (que hacían lo mismo) lo cerca que estaba de conseguir al chico de gryffindor.

- Y, ¿ya sois novios, Cho? – dijo una de sus refinadas amigas mientras sacaba toda su ropa muggle del armario y la iba dejando encima de la cama, sopesando qué era más adecuado ponerse para ese día.

- Bueno... no voy a mentir. Aún no me lo ha pedido oficialmente, pero lo hará, os lo puedo asegurar!!!! - dijo riéndose delante del espejo.

- Qué suerte... Pues yo creo que hoy va a ser el día!!!! – dijo una chica de nariz chafada que llevaba todo el pelo lleno de rulos.

Todas se acercaron a ella, como niñas pequeñas, para escuchar la noticia.

- Draco Malfoy va a caer rendido a mis pies, lo sé!!!!! – y se pusieron a reír como histéricas.

- Es cierto, lleva semanas mirándote descaradamente en el comedor... – dijo Cho, dando esperanzas a su amiga.

- Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas? – dijo la chica de rulos en cuestión, con aires de superioridad.

Pasaron unos minutos más y Cho y su amiga de rulos, ahora ya sin rulos y con el pelo exageradamente rizado (que daba un aspecto de antinaturalidad a su cara) salieron de la habitación en busca de sus presas.

En uno de los pasillos se encontraron con el slytherin Draco Malfoy. La chica de los rulos, se puso nerviosa y empezó a susurrar histérica a Cho.

Cuando el rubio pasó por su lado, éste pareció prestar más atención a Cho que a ella, así que decidió atacar ya.

- Hola, Draco. Emmm... ¿Qué tal va tu Día de San Valentín? – dijo sonriendo exageradamente.

Sin dejar de mirar a Cho, Draco le contestó...

- Pues... muy bien, hasta ahora... – y mirando ya a la chica de rulos añadió – Perdona, ¿tu nombre es...?

- Ah... Ya sabes cómo me llamo, no te hagas el bobo... – sin perder su sonrisa falsa y forzada.

Draco la miró con cara de asco.

- Ya, claro... Bueno "chica sin nombre", discúlpame pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer... –

Y dejándola atrás se dirigió a Cho. Ésta le miraba seria.

- Tengo un asuntillo pendiente con... contigo!!! –

Agarró fraternalmente a Cho, tal y como había hecho con Neville, y se la llevó con él sin volver a dirigir la mirada a la chica del pelo rizado, que se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban, llorando, viendo como Cho no oponía casi resistencia.

.............................................................................................

Ron estaba en su habitación. No había nadie más. Estaba a punto de llorar. Enfadado consigo mismo. Enfadado con Hermione por no darse cuenta de nada. Enfadado por lo que sentía él y ella ignoraba.

Se estiró en la cama y empezó a pensar. _Tengo que tomar una decisión. Hoy es el día... el día perfecto para hacerlo. Tengo que decírselo ya. Necesito decírselo!!!! Merlín... ¿por qué tiene que ser tan complicado¿ ¿Y si me rechaza? Lo más seguro es que lo haga y entonces... No, no puedo hacerlo. Seguro que no podría volver a mirarla a la cara en lo que queda de curso... En lo que me resta de vida!!!!! ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Claro que puedo confesárselo!!! Ella es mi amiga y... la quiero. La quiero!!! Sé que ella también me quiere... ¿Por qué se ha puesto así, si no? Pero, ¿qué dices, Ron? A ella no le gustas, sólo te ve como un amigo, eso es todo. Ya, pero igualmente tengo que decírselo... Sí, lo haré... Ahora mismo. Ya está decidido_.

Ron ya lo había decidido. Se levantó de la cama, se fue hacia el espejo, se peinó un poco el pelo y salió de la habitación con un único objetivo. Decirle a Hermione lo que no se había atrevido a decirle en mucho tiempo.

Corrió por los pasillos, ignorando a los tortolitos que se besaban por las esquinas. Bajó por las escaleras y llegó rápidamente y jadeando a la biblioteca. Allí se encontró con Harry, Luna y su hermana Giny. Ésta última estaba sentada ahora al lado de su amigo, muy encima suyo, riéndose con él... aunque el pobre Harry parecía más presionado que otra cosa.

Ron se acercó confuso a su amigo.

- ¿Harry, dónde está Hermione?- le preguntó al oído bajito.

- Está en el pasillo de la sección de _Ruinas antiguas del Mundo Mágico_, creo que está buscando un libro que... – pero no acabó la frase, Ron ya marchaba decidido hacia el pasillo.

Harry se levantó y fue al lado de su amigo.

- Ron, creo que estaba llorando. Dile la verdad, de acuerdo? – Harry parecía preocupado, por Ron y por Hermione.

- Tranquilo, es lo que pretendo hacer – sin más se adentró en la inmensidad de la biblioteca.

El ojiverde volvió, algo a su pesar, a su sitio. Giny seguía tan sumisa como siempre. Al cabo de unos segundos, para sorpresa de Harry, no de Giny, Luna se levantó y fue corriendo en la dirección por la que Ron Weasley se había marchado. Harry intentó decirle que no fuera pero Giny se lo impidió poniendo un dedo en los labios del chico.

- Shhh... déjala. –

Harry vio horrorizado como la pelirroja se iba acercando peligrosamente hacia él. _Merlín, ¿qué está haciendo?_.

La pequeña de los Weasley empezó a besarle.

.............................................................................................

Cho había seguido a Draco sin resistirse hasta la sala común de slytherin.

- Bueno, verás... es que sé de un chico de 7º al que le gustas y, como buen slytherin, me comprometí con él a traerte para pasar un... bonito día de San Valentín con él.

La chica se quedó algo impresionado.

- Wow!!!! ¿Un chico de 7º? ¿Y... le gusto? – preguntó algo tímida pero sin dejar de sonreír pícaramente.

- Claro!!!! Mucho... – Draco quería acabar cuanto antes con todo aquello. – Si quieres, pasa a la sala común. Dentro de un rato se hará una... fiesta. Le he dicho al chico que tú estarías. Seguramente ya te está esperando...

- ¿En serio? Bueno, en ese caso... ¿cómo negarme? Jejejeje – risa tonta – Bueno... ¿estoy bien? – dijo posando para Draco.

Éste la miró con algo de desgana.

- Sí... todo perfecto!!! – sonrisa forzada.

Cho entró en la Sala Común. Encontró al chico y a otras parejas y no le importó cambiar sus planes con Harry por otros con los perversos slytherins...

Draco se frotó las manos, entusiasmado. _Bueno... Ahora me toca a mí!!!!!_. Salió de la Sala Común y se fue por los pasillos de Hogwarts a pasear y a analizar la mercancía que estuviera disponible... Aunque ya tenía a alguien en mente.

..............................................................................................

Ron seguía caminando por la biblioteca, por pasillos casi a oscuras. No encontraba el que Harry le había dicho. No veía a Hermione.

De repente oyó pasos detrás suyo y se giró algo sobresaltado. Se sobresaltó más aún cuando vio unos enormes ojos azules, muy abiertos a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- Eh... Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí? – consiguió decir, intentando sonreír para que a él mismo se le pasara el susto.

Pero la chica no respondió. Se lo quedó mirando seria, sin parpadear, durante lo que Ron creyó que eran horas. Finalmente, Luna dio un par de pasos al frente, acercándose aún más al pelirrojo, lo tomó por el cuello y le beso en los labios. Fue un beso corto, suave... _¿Pero qué hace?_.

Al chico le había cogido desprevenido y no pudo reaccionar.

- Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo... Quería probar tus labios... – dijo Luna lamiendo los suyos propios.

Empezó a caminar de espaldas, sin dejar de mirar a un Ron atónito por lo que acababa de suceder. Luna había visto cómo una chica castaña, unos pasillos más al fondo, había observado la escena, escondida entre las estanterías.

- Ella te quiere, Ronald Weasley... – dijo Luna Lovegood, señalando detrás del chico.

Sin más se marchó, dando esta vez la espalda a Ron, que se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba, algo asustado. La actitud paranoica y sin sentido de la chica empezaba a darle miedo.

Se giró y vio cómo una sombra se movía unos pasillos más allá. Se fue acercando hasta que vio a Hermione en el suelo, al final de uno de los corredores, llorando...

.............................................................................................

Draco caminaba tranquilo por uno de los pasillos cuando pasó por delante de la puerta abierta de la biblioteca. _No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo... San Potter y la pobre de los Weasley!!!! Merlín, esto es increíble...!!!!!_.

Era un slytherin y su especialidad resultaba ser la de entrometerse y cambiar los planes de todo el colegio en un día tan asqueroso como ése. Así que entró en la biblioteca, con aire de superioridad, sin dejar de mirar a la pareja, que seguía besándose.

Giny había sido la que había dado el primer paso. Al principio, el gryffindor se había resistido, pero ahora ponía el mismo empeño que la chica en seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. Ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de que, de entre los pasillos, surgió la figura de una rubia, que ahora corría hacia la salida. Luna miró de reojo a su amiga y al ojiverde, pero les ignoró. Al igual que pasó por el lado de Malfoy, sin mirarle, y chocando con él

- Oye, mira mejor por donde vas... – le dijo él amenazante, pero Luna siguió su camino sin ni siquiera girarse.

En ese momento, Giny y Harry pararon de besarse y miraron al rubio, plantado en la puerta, que les miraba sonriente.

- Oh, no!!!! Por favor... no paréis por mí!!!!! Seguid con vuestra faena... –

Se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados, mirándoles, y se sentó en una silla, justo delante suyo.

- Malfoy... Lárgate de aquí...!!!!! – dijo Giny, muy seria, entre dientes y enfadada.

- Oye, ¿y tú eres una buena amiga? La chica esa... no sé ni cómo se llama!!!! La que acaba de salir ahora mismo... ¿No es tu amiga? Pues tendrías que ir a hablar con ella... – apoyó los pies encima de la mesa, poniéndose cómodo.

- Se llama Luna y sí, somos amigas... Pero sabe cuidarse solita... – su mirada de odio hacia el slytherin que había estropeado el momento que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, iba en aumento.

Harry miró con asco a Draco y después a Giny. El rubio tenía razón...

- Oye, Giny... – dijo bajito y tomando las manos de la pelirroja – Tiene razón... Quizá deberías ir a hablar con ella.

La pelirroja intentó protestar, pero el ojiverde la paró...

- Yo no me moveré de aquí, te lo prometo... – dijo esto sonriente. En realidad no sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquella promesa a la chica, si no sentía nada por ella. O al menos eso pensaba... Pero quería que estuviera tranquila y, de paso, tener un rato para pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Algo contrariada, Giny se levantó y fue en busca de su amiga, dejando al rubio y a Harry solos.

- Tranquila... Yo cuidaré de él!!!! – dijo bajito Draco, mirando a Potter, cuando la chica ya no estaba.

::::::::::

::::::::::

Continuará (¿?)

::::::::::

::::::::::

Ehem!!!!! Bueno, creo que lo voy a dejar aquí... La verdad es que no sé cómo me lo hago, pero los capítulos de todos mis fics siempre acaban siendo más largos de lo que esperaba. A mucha gente le da pereza leer tanto, pero bueno... ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Lo comprendo, porque a veces a mí también me pasa. ;P

Ey! Espero que os haya gustado este 2º capítulo!!!!!! Creo que, como mucho, tendrá 1 o 2 más. No sé, no sé...

**Pregunta importante**: ¿Queréis que haga escenas más subiditas de tono? En fin, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero, no? ¿Entre quién...?

Por supuesto tengo mi idea ya hecha pero, faltaría más, podéis mandarme sugerencias de cómo hacerlo o si queréis que cambie a alguna pareja o... lo que sea!!!!!!!! Espero vuestras ideas, ok? Serán tomadas en cuenta... xDxDxDxD

**Recopilación de... datos:**

- Neville-Snape (todo tiene su explicación, tranquilos...) xD.

- Luna besa a Ron (la chavala me cae bien, también debía tener su momento, no?).

- Hermione ve el beso Luna-Ron (poor girl...!!!!! qué pasará con Ron?).

- Cho desaparece del mapa.

- Giny-Harry (no pierden el tiempo!!!).

- Draco-¿? (ehem).

Bueno, creo que lo voy a dejar aquí. PLEASE!!!!!!!! Quiero que la gente que lea esta historia me diga qué le parece y me responda a las preguntas que he hecho, para seguir con el fic por un rumbo o por otro... ok?

A darle al botoncito de la izquierda, ok? GO! xDxDxD

Muchas, muchas gracias por adelantado a todos y todas (mayoría femenina...) y...

... nos leemos pronto!!!!!

KisSes

Katie

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

****

****


End file.
